Angel of War
by Mewsol
Summary: Italy has finally been captured by the Allies, trying to endure the pain for Germany. But even when Germany arrives and their true feelings are revealed, will the horrors of war separate the two? Rated T for Romano's mouth and religious themes.
1. Endurance

_**Summary:**_ Italy has finally been captured by the Allies, trying to endure the pain for Germany. But even when Germany arrives and their true feelings are revealed, will the horrors of war separate the two?

_Collab with twilightwolfqueen409_

* * *

><p>Feliciano Vargas, Italy, had been captured and imprisoned. He had no idea what would await him, although the thought of England being there scared him. After all, England's cooking was horrible indeed. Feliciano was in a bit of an uncomfortable position. His hands were chained together, being raised above him. His feet were also chained in place, so he was unable to move. "I know Germany will come save me! He always saves me." Feliciano was trying to find hope in his desperate situation, but it wasn't working.<p>

That was, until the door to the prison opened with a bang.

Arthur Kirkland, England, was the first to step throught the door, followed by a bandaged Francis Bonnefoy, France. Despite France having to practically be covered in bandages on his left side, he made it work.

Alfred Jones, America, would have joined them but he had more pressing issues on the Pacific front.

England stepped up to Italy and took a look at his prisoner before releasing a rather unsatisfied sigh. He would have much preferred catching the larger threat, that being Germany, but he decided to make it worth his while.  
>"So, Italy, are you willing to surrender to us or are you going to be a troublesome brat?" he said, hardly any emotion in his voice.<br>Francis watched, with much interest that was mostly focused upon England.

Feliciano would normally have surrendered in this situation. But his one glimmer of hope that Germany would save him kept him from surrendering. If he could stall them long enough, then maybe he still had a chance. Endure it as much as you can, Feliciano told himself.

Feliciano squirmed a bit in retaliation. "Not when there's still hope for me!" he shouted, resisting for once. "My friends will come save me!"

Arthur chuckled at the amount of courage the little nation held. "Hope for what? A nation that was just going to kill you in the end?" he stated, an evil look in his eye.

Francis moved close to Arthur and whispered something in his ear. Arthur's face grew calm and he nodded to the Frenchman before leaving and closing the door.

Once they were alone, Francis sighed.  
>"Ah, what a shame. The night attacks are sure taking a toll on his poor head," he said, back still turned.<br>He then turned back to Feliciano, "But he is right, mon ami. The man you are wishing to save you is just going to kill you when this is over. I mean, really, look at me. According to what his boss calls "the perfect race" I am in accordance, oui?" Francis then gestured to Feliciano. "But you, despite your lovely hair and skin, are not. Do you really think he would think twice then if his boss said, 'Kill him,'?"

Francis stopped to let it sink in and stroked Feliciano's jaw. "What a shame it would be to lose you."

Feliciano felt the hope being drained out of him. But he knew Francis and Arthur had to be lying, Ludwig was his friend! But there was the truth that Ludwig's boss had a powerful influence, and that they might be telling the truth after all. He didn't know what to believe.

Feliciano decided to go with his own beliefs for now, for they were stronger than what he was being led to believe.

"Ludwig would never hurt me!" Feliciano shouted. "He may have yelled at me or scolded me, but it was all for my own benefit," he explained. "Not just for our alliance as a whole, but for me. So I could be able to protect myself. He cared enough about me to help me all of those times I needed him most. I may seem weak... but as long as I have Ludwig as a friend I can be strong!" he declared.

"Or did he help you so you could warn him when we were coming and slow down our efforts to defeat you? Think about it. He only came because of a threat and the training was so you could be a punching bag longer," Francis said, gently brushing his fingers over a scratch on Feliciano's arm. "He was using you as a speed bump for our troops, just so his units could arrive in time for the final punch."

"He would never do that!" Feliciano cried out, squirming aggressively. "I won't give in! Not when there's still hope for me. Not when I still have a chance!"

"Tsk. I was hoping that you were not brainwashed like him," Francis said softly as he kissed Feliciano's forehead, gently nibbling the curl from temptation. "But it looks like we must discipline you."

He walked over to the door and knocked twice.

After some silence the door was opened and there was some whispering.

Meanwhile, the German had himself mostly occupied in fending off the Russians on the other side of Europe. He was cursing himself for not being able to move himself and the troops quick enough when they were forced retreat at Kursk, and now the weakened troops in that time gap caused a loss in territory, forcing them to slowly move backwards.

Feliciano shivered and squirmed, afraid of what was to happen to him. He knew there was no way for Ludwig to save him unless he endured everything long enough for him to arrive. He kept that hope alive in his mind, not wanting to give up. He wouldn't surrender this time.

The mystery man handed something to Francis. Francis smiled and took it happily, closing the door and returning to Feliciano.

"Now then," he said as he cracked a whip.

"Uwaaah!" Feliciano's eyes opened wide in fear and surprise. "W-why? I-I don't understand!" His eyes were filled with hurt. He kept thinking about the pain that was to await him. It would be much more to endure then he originally thought, but his fate was sealed at this point. P-please don't take my shirt off...! he prayed silently in his head.

"You obviously do not understand~ If you surrender you can be our friend again, but you still wish to be with the enemy. Thus, we must punish you," Francis said sweetly as he stroked the Italian's face before undoing his shirt, cutting the sleeves and pulling the shirt off so his back could be bare for the whipping.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Feliciano," he said before cracking the first whip onto the Italian's skin.

"Waaahh!" Feliciano cried out in pain, cringing tightly. Just one hit seemed too much for him to bear. He tensed up his body in order to try and endure the pain better. He kept telling himself to keep his hope alive, but with every second that passed, it was being drained away.

Ludwig had been pulled from the Eastern front, leaving what territory he had left to his brother, and moved to the Western front to fight against England.

"There's no hope for you left, you bloody Kraut!" Arthur yelled as the two fought against each other.  
>"What makes you think that?" Ludwig snapped back.<p>

The two had ran out of their bullets and were fighting fist to fist now, despite being tired and losing blood.

"Didn't you hear? Your little Italy surrendered to us!" Arthur snidded back, giving him an opening and causing the German to stagger back when punched.  
>"He did it before.. I'm not surprised," he said as he straightened out before going back to fighting.<p>

He did not expect Alfred to get behind him and hit him in the back of the head. Ludwig fell forward, Arthur stepping to the side in time. Ludwig's body refused to move, to weak for the first time since the First World War to even pick himself up.  
>"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Arthur snapped.<br>"I was just meeting up with Russia at the river. I thought you might need a hand," Alfred said smugly, leaning his bat against his shoulder.

France kept no emotion as the whipping continued, until a loud noise came from outside Feliciano's cell.  
>"Come on! Keep it moving!" Arthur yelled.<br>Ludwig staggered towards the cell Feliciano was in, followed by an armed Arthur.  
>He was chained up in a similar way to Feliciano, only his shirt was not taken off when Arthur took the whip from Francis and began the beating. Ludwig tightened his fists, but made no sound and lowered his head. The German's pride was left on the field where he lost once again.<p>

"Ludwig!" Feliciano called out, trying to turn his head locked in place. "Hold on!" He lunged forward, being pulled back by the chains. He knew he couldn't break out of the chains, but he kept lunging towards Ludwig anyway. He reached out for a rope hanging on the wall, but couldn't quite grab it. He exhaled loudly, returning to his original position and trying to catch his breath.

Francis, nor Ludwig, made no response to Feliciano trying to move and continued whipping the German until Ludwig began bleeding. He then stopped and left the two to be for the night, no dinner being served to them.

Once Francis left, Ludwig noticed that his legs were shaking a bit. He still had his wounds from on the field and now also the fresh ones from the whipping. He looked at Feliciano finally. "I'm guessing they haven't been treating you too well.." he said solemly.

"I-It's okay..." Feliciano smiled comfortingly. "I endured the pain as best as I could... for you."

"It's appreciated..." Ludwig said as he lowered his head. "...but I doubt I can save you this time..."  
>Ludwig closed his eyes, his legs about ready to give out from under him as he felt his energy drained from him.<p>

Tears quickly began falling down Feliciano's face. "No! Don't give up! I didn't give up on you... you shouldn't either!"  
>He stood up and lunged towards Ludwig again, beginning to become desperate. "Not... giving... up!" His last lunge was so powerful, it was enough to crack his hands so they could slip out of the chains. There was still his neck and his legs to deal with. He was determined to escape, even if it meant breaking every bone in his body.<p>

"Feliciano, stop it!" Ludwig growled, not making eye contact with him.  
>"What are we working towards? You should have surrendered like you did in the last war!" he snapped before growing quiet.<br>"...I shouldn't have let you be a part of this.."

"This is not against the Allies..." Feliciano began, "...this is for you. I want to be with you again. R-remember all the happy moments we shared... when it was just you and me..." The tears kept falling, Feliciano having trouble saying his own words. "...d-don't they mean something to you? It's not always about war, Ludwig! Even if we still have to fight... as long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

Feliciano sat back down, turning away from Ludwig. "B-but I guess... f-from the looks of things... y-you don't care about me anymore..." He was thinking of calling Arthur and Francis back into the room, just so they could kill him and get it over with.

"I-It's horrible... I really cared about you. More than just a friend..." he confessed. "But now... all of that is being taken away..."

Ludwig cringed at the sharp words.  
>"It's not that those times didn't matter nor that I didn't care. I just can not stand seeing you hurting like this because of me!" Ludwig said, holding back tears to try and stay strong.<p>

"You are my first real friend, possibly more, and I can not afford to lose you..." his voice slightly choked.

Feliciano managed a small smile among the tears. "B-but I would do anything for you, Ludwig. I would even die for you."  
>He turned around, displaying his comforting smile. "I want to rewind time. I want to relive those precious moments with you again..." he thought for a moment.<p>

"Maybe... we can relive them now," he suggested. "I'm here, and you're with me.~ We can pretend we're somewhere else just by closing our eyes."

Ludwig chuckled at the Italian's optimism, but before he could respond the door had opened once again.

This time Arthur stepped through, carrying a book in his arm.  
>"What's so funny?" he scowled.<p>

Feliciano tried to think of something. "Oh, I was telling a funny joke. Do you want to hear it?" he asked, trying to think of a joke to tell Arthur.

"A joke? Sure. Please share," Arthur said as he drew a pentagram on the floor with chalk. He then took a bit of blood from Ludwig and placed it in the center.

"I-It's a bit long. But I assure you, it's really funny~" Feliciano tried to act natural, as he recalled a joke his grandfather told him:

_"An old Italian man lived alone in the country. It was Spring and he wanted to dig his tomato garden, as he had done every year, but it was very hard work for the aging man as the ground was hard. His only son, Vincent, who used to help him, was currently in prison. The old man wrote a letter to his son and described his predicament:_

_Dear Vincent,_  
><em>I am feeling pretty bad because it looks like I won't be able to plant my tomato garden this year. I'm just getting too old to be digging up a garden plot. If only you were here my troubles would be over. I know you would dig the plot for me.<em>

_Love Dad_

_A few days later he received a letter from his son:_

_Dear Dad,_  
><em>Not for nothing, but don't dig up that garden. That's where I buried the BODIES.<em>  
><em>Love Vinnie<em>

_At 4 a.m. the next morning, local police arrived at the old man's house and dug up the entire area. However, they didn't find any bodies, so they apologized to the old man and left._

_That same day the old man received another letter from his son._

_Dear Dad,_  
><em>Go ahead and plant the tomatoes now. That's the best I could do under the circumstances.<em>  
><em>Love Vinnie"<em>

Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief, glad he remembered the whole joke.

Arthur chuckled a little, "That was pretty funny, I suppose."  
>He continued what he was doing and stood at one end of the pentagram. In an unknown language, in the center of the now glowing symbol a shadowy figure rose.<br>Once fully summoned, it stood at about five feet with rather fox-like features. It roared and glared at the prisoners.

Feliciano shifted back as far as he could, in fear of the creature. He didn't know what was to happen to him, but he knew he wasn't completely helpless. His arms were freed, although his wrists were cracked.

The beast stood at attention to Arthur as he said something, again in the foreign tongue.

It roared once more and sharpened it's claws as it approached Ludwig quickly, then attacking him with his shadowy claws. The attack left a scratch across his chest, the shackle around his neck protecting him.

"Gah!" Ludwig exclaimed as he staggered back as far as he could, the neck shackle cracking off from the strain. Finally, his legs gave and he slumped to the floor, panting.

The beast then turned to Feliciano, it's eyes glowing as the scenery around them changed, Ludwig disappearing from sight.  
>They now stood in a devastated field, the beast changed to a fataly wounded Italian soldier.<br>"Is this what you were working towards, Feliciano?" Arthur asked.

"N-no... never..." Feliciano weakly shook his head. "I-I would never wish for something like this... I never wished for this war at all..."  
>Feliciano was beginning to lose his strength. He laid down on the ground, trying to keep his eyes open. "All I ever wanted... was a true friend... b-but now it's all being taken away..." He coughed loudly, blood dripping out of his mouth.<p>

"I-I have failed... it seems like I couldn't endure the pain after all."

"Then why don't you end this and surrender? We will patch you up and let you heal," Arthur said as the illusion began to fade.

The beast reverted back to it's natural form and eyed the Italian curiously.

"B-because... I don't want to leave him..." Feliciano weakly turned his head to Ludwig, desperation in his eyes. He wanted to be saved after enduring the pain for so long, but he just couldn't leave the one person he truly cared about.

Feliciano was sorting through his feelings, realizing that Ludwig was more than a friend, more than a special, close friend. Passion, confusion, curiosity, longing. All of these feelings piled into one, scattering throughout Feliciano's mind. He had no idea what he was feeling, but he knew he had to pinpoint it somehow...

_Love._ He never thought he would have fallen in love with Ludwig. But Feliciano's past affections truly meant something this time. He never realized his own feelings for Ludwig.

He smiled slightly, more blood dripping from his mouth. "I have failed you... amore mio... please forgive me..."

The German was knelt weakly against the wall, his olive green uniform now darkly stained with blood. His breathing was shallow, and was obviously in pain.

The beast turned it's head towards Ludwig, it then changed forms and mimicked Ludwig. It was a perfect transformation. The uniform and body features were exactly the same.

"Who said you have to? This thing could be with you as you go about your day, and then when you visit he would be here. Simple as that," Arthur wagered.

Feliciano shook his head. "It's not the same..." he replied, his voice beginning to fade. "No creature can replace what Ludwig gave to me. He gave me courage, to endure these endless bloody battles. He gave me hope, a reason to smile during dark times. And most importantly...he gave me love, the ability to truly love... because I love Ludwig..." he confessed, wheezing muffling his words.

"I don't want to be on the Axis anymore..." he explained. "But in love, alliances don't matter..."

Arthur closed his book, the beast disappearing in a puff of dark smoke.  
>"Your loss then," he said as he let the two be alone once more.<p>

Ludwig had been consciour during the whole thing and opened an eye, looking at Feliciano.  
>"D-do you really mean that...?" he asked, struggling to keep his breathing steadily.<p>

Feliciano tried to smile, although he was aware of what was to happen to him. He had tried to endure the whipping to the best of his ability, but the pain added to the cracked wrists was too much for his frail figure to withstand.

"O-of course... Ludwig..." Feliciano replied weakly. "I meant every word... ti amo, Ludwig... I... always have... and I always will..." His voice was hoarse and his breath was near dying. "If only... I could have stayed a nation... but nothing lasts forever..."

"You still can be a nation, verdammt!" he snapped, his voice still uneasy.  
>He winced as he broke his thumbs to slide his hands through the cuffs. He pulled his body over to Feliciano's as far as the chains would let them, cursing under his breath when they stopped just before him.<p>

Ludwig sat up as best he could, without causing the wounds to pull open any more than they had, and looked at Feliciano. "I know you can pull through this.. Just please, at least try..."  
>He hesitated a moment, "I-ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano..."<br>He lowered his head to hide his blush.

The emotions going through him were causing tears in his eyes, the thought of losing the person he loved not only as a friend, saddened him more than... He then remembered a faint image of a friend he had when he was little, leaving her to fight.

"I-it's always war..."

Feliciano barely had enough life in him to keep his eyes open. "M-maybe... I'll see you again someday..." he said wheezily, his breathing growing heavier as his eyes closed slowly.

"Please... don't forget me..." he pleaded. "...tell Romano... so Italia... will still... live on..."

He was finally giving in, knowing it was time for him to leave.  
>"No matter how many years pass... I'll always love you... more than anyone else in the world..."<p>

Feliciano lay silent, having spoken his last words.

Ludwig nodded and grew silent for a bit. "I will make sure I don't forget you..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>_ This was actually supposed to be a one-shot but it wound up being too long. And sorry for killing off Italy! I had to do that eventually, y'know?

Trust me, everything will get resolved at the end.


	2. Decision

_**Summary:**_ Italy has finally been captured by the Allies, trying to endure the pain for Germany. But even when Germany arrives and their true feelings are revealed, will the horrors of war separate the two?

_Collab with twilightwolfqueen409_

* * *

><p>Ludwig didn't move until the door was opened the next morning. He shifted a bit from having fallen asleep.<p>

"He should have surrendered..." he said softly.  
>Francis looked at the weakened nation and sighed.<p>

Another Italian, Lovino Vargas, suddenly barged into the room, shoving Francis aside.

"_YOU!_ You bastard! You killed my brother!" Lovino attacked Ludwig with a barrage of punches, ignoring the German's physical state.

"No wonder I've been having constant pain all this time! It's all _YOUR_ fault!"

Francis just stood there and watched as the shell of a proud nation let himself get beat up.

Ludwig did not care anymore. He only wished he could bring Feliciano back.

"Jerk! Bastard! _Kraut!_ HOW COULD YOU!" Lovino kept up his tirade and his punches, completely ignoring the fact that Ludwig didn't seem to care at all. "Bring him back, potato bastard! Or I'll rip those stupid muscles off your damn body!"

"Go ahead then. There is nothing I can do.." he said darkly.

Lovino glared, suddenly realizing attacking Ludwig wasn't going to do any good. He knelt down next to Feliciano's body, picking it up gently and holding it tightly to his heart.

"Let me bury him," Lovino demanded, turning his head to Ludwig, glaring intensely. "I'm not going to let your filthy hands touch my brother, bastard!"

Ludwig nodded to Lovino and got up, much to hard effort. He moved away as far as the chains would let him and collapsed against the wall.

Francis carefully approched Lovino and knelt next to him. "We'll prepare a casket for your brother, don't worry," he said softly.

"No! I'm going to bury him myself!" Lovino declared. "I'm not letting any of you bastards touch him!" Francis threw his arms up and backed off.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Lovino shouted, shifting his gaze all around the room. "I'll fucking kill you!"

The two blond nations made no response to the saddened nation. Francis walked out of the room to discuss with Arthur possible preparations for transport.

Ludwig held his gloved hand over his mouth to muffle the sobs.  
>"How did it come to this?" he thought.<p>

Lovino stared at Ludwig angrily. "This is all your fault!" he shouted. "You brought him into this damn war in the first place, potato bastard!"  
>He smirked while speaking, "I bet fratello is happy to be dead. He's away from <em>you.<em>"

Ludwig lowered his head slightly, accepting the blows. He knew there was nothing he could say that would ease the pain.

It was his fault.

"You deserve to die, you bastard!" Lovino shouted, before punching Ludwig in the face and making blood drip from the German's forehead. "I'm not letting you get away with all the crap you pulled!"

Ludwig fell back into the wall behind him and held where his head was bleeding. He stared up at Lovino, his eyes dark and saddened.  
>"You're absolutely right..." he agreed and lowered his hand.<p>

"Hey, it wouldn't hurt to just kill you right now," Lovino thought out loud. He glanced over at Francis, hoping there was a gun around somewhere. "Sure, it would hurt you, but what does it matter?"

"Go right ahead," Ludwig moved onto his knees and looked up at Lovino. "Kill me then."

Francis took out his gun and loaded it with one bullet. "You only get one shot, make it worth while," he said darkly.

He left again, not wanting to watch anymore, to switch off.

Lovino stared at Ludwig for a moment, a bit surprised. Ludwig was asking to be killed. He was only trying to be threatening, he never really wanted to kill Ludwig. But the fact that the German wanted it was enough to convince him to commit this act.

No matter how many times he tried to convince himself, he really hated killing deep inside. And the fact that he was going to kill a _nation_ was even more troubling. He gripped the gun tightly in his trembling hand as he knelt down in front of Ludwig. Lovino turned his head to his brother's body, lying next to him.

_If Ludwig lived any longer, he'd only live with the guilt,_ Lovino thought. _And I'm sure... he'll be happy. He'll be saved._

"Turn around," Lovino demanded.

Ludwig turned around, holding his head high.

"I ruined you, Feliciano, this is only fair..." he thought as he closed his eyes.

Lovino pressed the muzzle of the gun to the back of Ludwig's head.

"I hope you're happy."

A shot rang through the air after Lovino pulled the trigger.

_"Please forgive me, Feli-"_

Ludwig's fell to the floor. The strong nation had fallen.

Arthur was leaning on the door frame and watched Lovino.  
>"Who knew he would go so willingly.." he said softly.<p>

"Anyway," he said as he stood up straight and clapped his hands together.  
>"I have arranged a coffin and a truck for you so you can take your brother back to be buried. Is this okay?"<p>

Lovino turned away with a huff, sliding the gun onto the cold floor. "Sure..." he sighed. "J-just... l-let me take care of the rest, dammit..."

He stared at Ludwig's body, a new feeling overcoming him. Kneeling down next to Ludwig's soft, lifeless porcelain face, Lovino felt his lips curve up in a tiny smile. Turning his head up to the small window, he thought to himself:  
><em>At least fratello will be happy now. I just wish... I could see his smile again...<em>

He called back to Arthur, still keeping that rare smile.

"Uh... do you have an extra coffin?" he asked, turning back to the two bodies lying right next to each other. "I just... want Feliciano... to be happy..." he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"D-don't think I'm crying, dammit!" he quickly added, trying to hide his tears. Even though he knew he really didn't need to anymore.

Arthur nodded, "I will make the necessary preparations."

Arthur called in a couple guards to unshackle the bodies and carry Ludwig out to be placed in a coffin. "I am supposing you still do not wish to have us touch your brother?"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Lovino shouted. "You've already hurt him more than enough!"

Lovino was still wondering why he wasn't dead yet. After all, the two brothers both made up Italy. He always thought, if one half fell, the other would too.

At that moment, Lovino realized it was up to him to carry on his grandfather's legacy. He knew Feliciano would have wanted it that way.

Arthur merely nodded and led Lovino to the caskets. Ludwig was already laid in one; his belongings from capture, a pistol and his cross, laid across his chest.

"The other is for your brother. I have sent someone to fetch what he was carrying at the time so you can take them," he said.

"Whatever." Lovino rolled his eyes, a sign he had returned to his normal self. "I could have done all of this shit myself, you know. What do you care! You're on the Allies, dammit!"

Arthur just sighed before answering.  
>"Yes, I am. However, without anyone for the position of Italy, we could wind up Russia gaining more land. Neither Francis nor I can afford holding up your people in our current state while protecting what is left of Ludwig's people.." he paused a moment and looked at the dead nation.<p>

"Hnn! At least you're willing to do something!" Lovino replied, growling. "Nothing can fix itself. And even though this change may seem like shit to us now, there's always something good about it." Lovino realized he was starting to think like his brother for the first time.

"Dammit Feliciano..." Lovino grumbled. "Even after you're dead, you still get to me..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <strong>_Nuuuuu Germany's dead! But yes, we had to make Germany die too, right? Oh, and sorry for Lovino's OOC-ness! Although it's probably a good thing. Inner conflict is always good.

And the fact that Lovino is starting to think like his brother is_ because_ Feliciano is dead.


	3. Guardian

_**Summary:**_ Italy has finally been captured by the Allies, trying to endure the pain for Germany. But even when Germany arrives and their true feelings are revealed, will the horrors of war separate the two?

_Collab with twilightwolfqueen409_

* * *

><p><em>Ludwig's P.O.V.<em>

Everything was dark. I never even heard the gun shot, so I thought I had merely fallen unconscious. I tried opening my eyes, only to find they were open.

"Where am I?" I thought. It wasn't warm nor cold, just.. Comfortable. I assumed it wasn't hell, I probably would have seen my late boss then, but it was certainly not heaven. I stood and called out into the darkness. I could hear a very faint voice from a distance respond.

"Italy!" I called again, then after hearing the voice reply I ran towards him. As much as I ran, I didn't seem to get much closer. When I realised I seemed to be getting nowhere, I hit something.

"Oww..." I mumbled out, rubbing the front of my head, "What was that?"  
>I placed a hand upon the unknown object, only to recieve a singe from my hand. I quickly withdrew my hand and stepped back. Where I had touched, a small light formed and slowly spread, soon revealing a large, solid gate.<br>"What...?" was all I could muster as I stood in front of it, mesmerized by it's towering size. I soon snapped back to reality though. I took a deep breath and tried to open the gate, despite the burning feeling that went through my hands. As soon as a crack formed, a sudden gust of wind pushed me back. I gasped as I hit the supposed ground, quickly moving to get back on my feet.  
>As second round of wind sounded behind the gate, a loud booming voice called from behind.<p>

"Ludwig.. Why did you persecute me?" it called.

"Persecute you?" I asked. "I didn't persecute you unless..."

Suddenly the doors opened, revealing a blinding light and releasing the strong wind. I was forced to kneel and cover my eyes.  
>"If I killed you or your family, I am sorry! I never did wish for it!" I yelled over the winds.<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano's P.O.V.<p>

I awakened, feeling warmth and light surrounding me. This feeling, I hadn't felt it before. "Ludwig..." I said to myself, remembering who I saw last before I wound up here. As soon as the memory popped into my head, I thought I could feel his presence somewhere nearby, but I couldn't pinpoint where. This place was so different from the prison I was chained up in. _How did I wind up here...? Am I dead? Is Ludwig okay...?_

"Ludwig!" I called out, hoping he was around. I knew he had to be somewhere nearby.

_"Italy!"_  
>It had to be Ludwig, the voice was too familiar.<p>

I heard the winds pick up from below me, Ludwig shouting as loud as he could. I felt a hand grab me, pulling me away. Turning around, I saw my Grandpa Rome right in front of me. He instantly pulled me into a hug, protecting me from the wind and taking me farther away from it. Farther away from Ludwig.

_"I know you want to be with Ludwig right now,"_ Grandpa said to me. _"But we must let Him make an important decision..."_

* * *

><p><em>Ludwig's P.O.V.<em>

The light was so bright, it felt almost as if it would blind even if I tried to look and it's presence was nerve-racking.

"W-who are you?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but the light sent fear through me.

_"I am your Creator, your Lord, your Father,"_ the light said.

I couldn't believe who I was speaking to.

I bowed down to the floor and tried to keep from shaking, "Please, Lord, forgive me..."

_"I forgive you, my son, but you need to return and serve your penance. Once you repent for your sins, you may enter my kingdom,"_ He said.

"Yes, sir." I stood, eyes shut, and saluted him.

Once again, the wind blew against me and I was pushed back.  
>"Feliciano, if you can hear me, I will never forget you! I promise!"<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano's P.O.V.<p>

I jumped out of my grandpa's arms as I heard the wind pick up. I ran down the stairs and toward the gates and watched as Ludwig was being pushed away by the wind. I couldn't just watch, I had to do something! Trying desperately to get past the gates, I attempted to push them open. But it didn't work at all. Everything I tried only failed.

_Maybe He has his boundaries too,_ I thought. It was horrible watching Ludwig struggle with the wind.

"I won't forget you either!" I shouted. "I will always love you... no matter how far apart we may be!"

The wind was picking up even more. It was terrifying to watch, but I knew that it was what He wanted.

"I'll always watch over you, Ludwig! From now... until the end of time..."  
>I noticed my voice was fading away. It was time for me to go back now. Before I had a chance to return to the stairs, I felt a strange light cover my body. I was being lifted up into the air by some force... looking around, I could see wings forming on my back.<p>

I had been chosen... to be Ludwig's guardian angel.

Flying over to the top of the gates of heaven, I sat down, to hear Ludwig say his final words before our parting.

* * *

><p>Ludwig struggled a bit longer to avoid being blown away.<br>"I'll pray to you each day, Feliciano," He cried out as he felt a lone tear roll down his cheek.

Finally the wind swept him away, his soul reuniting with his body.

He opened his eyes to once again darkness. He lifted himself, only to feel the wood of the coffin.  
><em>Scheisse..<em> he thought. He banged against the coffin lid.  
>"I'm not dead!" he yelled.<br>Ludwig then heard a thump and was jerked around.  
><em>At least I'm not buried yet...<em>

Arthur quickly pried open the lid and stood back, his face filled with shock and bewilderment.

Lovino turned his head after hearing Ludwig's voice. _What the hell...? I thought I shot him,_ he thought.

He walked over to the coffin and started yelling at Ludwig. "WHAT! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!"

_Dammit... I did this for Feliciano and the potato bastard fucking comes back?_

Lovino banged his head against the wall, annoyed with himself. He immediately stopped after feeling a strange yet familiar presence in the room.

_"I'm so glad you're okay..."_ the sweet-sounding voice said. Someone was peeking through the window of the prison- auburn hair, amber eyes, that strange curl...

Lovino turned his gaze to the window and saw nothing but a strange glowing light. However, he knew immediately who it was.

"Fratello..."

The little Italian angel smiled sweetly. _"You see? It's not goodbye after all..."_

Ludwig sighed and got out of the coffin, rubbing where he was shot, finding no wound or trace of it.

"I got kicked away, basically, by the Lord himself and have to do my penance," he explained.

He then looked at his arm and ripped the armband marking which side he was on off.  
>"Too many innocents became involved..." he looked up at Feliciano and smiled a bit.<br>"I guess I have a lot of work to do."

"Damn _right_ you do, potato bastard!" Lovino replied angrily, crossing his arms. "This was all YOUR fault, obviously! No wonder He sent you back!" He turned away, sitting down on a nearby cot to contemplate what had just happened.

Ludwig just let Lovino's words pass through him. He knew what he did, but now was a time for action.

_"Don't worry, Ludwig. I'll help you~!"_ Feliciano assured Ludwig, resisting the urge to float into the prison. He wanted to work from the sidelines, even though he wanted to be with Ludwig again.

_"I-I have to go back to Grandpa now,"_ he explained to Ludwig. _"But I'll definitely return. For you~ and everyone else..."_

The light faded away as Feliciano began flying high up into the air. _"Arrivederciiii~!"_ he shouted, finally disappearing into the clouds.

When Feliciano said goodbye, Ludwig silently prayed.

_"Auf Wiedersehen, Italia. Until my work is done."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>_ Sorry for changing P.O.V. so much! We felt it was needed to create our desired effect.

And yes, this story was short but hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!

We're definitely going to keep writing, so look forward to new fics!


End file.
